Worlds Beyond Their Own
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: 8-Way Crossover between: Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Bloody Roar, Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm, Spider Riders, Double Dragon (Cartoon), Street Fighter 4 and Killer Instinct. Rated K, rating might change. Randomness; Don't Like, Don't Read! You've Been Warned!


**Worlds Beyond Their Own**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Disclaimer: I own nnothing I use in this, unless some OCs appear, in which casse I created them myself. And I'm sorry for not listing what belongs to who, but I just don't remember them all.**

 **Author's Notes: Holy Mark of the Beast! Forty-first story, and STILL not finished with Virtualegend yet. Getting really frustrated with a number of things:**

 **The Rodeo Passions of the ones I live with**

 **The fact that, apparently, Amazon is the only place I can find many of the things I want**

 **Being my own Guardian and STILL NOT living my own life yet**

 **And the nostalgia and desire to find a few old games I used to have.**

 **Speaking of Games:**

 **1) I find myself on a kick with the video game franchise; Bloody Roar. (The games Bloody Roar 2 & 3 in particular)**

 **Where's a PSP (PlayStation Portable) with a Bloody Roar 2, Bloody Roar 3, Moto Racer 2, and . Racing games now I need them?**

 **2) I find myself trying to write a sort of 8-Way Cartoon Crossovers and Game Crossovers story. Anime are cartoons, and the list goes as follows:**

 **Cartoons: Double Dragon and Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm**

 **Anime: Sailor Moon, Spider Riders, and Ronin Warriors.**

 **Games: Bloody Roar 3, Killer Instinct, & Street Fighter 4.**

 **This story could be considered the first of many stories I want to do that unite all of the above fandoms, if you awesome readers of mine want to think of it that way.**

 **This piece is inspired by 3 great Up-And-Coming stories. (And I say that as they each only have 1 chapter) "Sitcoms Combined" by Blumacaw13, "Fun at the Cantina" by FantasyLover804, and "Tales from the Fighterverse" by beanfics.**

 **Lay back, relax, and enjoy.**

 **Prologue: The Dream.**

 _Street Fighter universe; after the events of Nintendo 3DS Street Fighter 4:_

After the Tournament, there stood Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Guile, Ibuki, and Sakura, all gazing at the burning rubble left behind from the destruction of the S.I.N. HQ.

Ken and Guile looked at each other, then turned to Sakura, who looked sad.

"What's going on?" Guile asked.

"You okay, Kiddo?" Ken added.

"Suddenly I wonder..." Sakura said. "Are there worlds out there besides our own? Worlds of new adventure, new friends, new fun..."

"New challenges, new Rivals, new opponents..." Ryu listed off his own inquiries.

"Forget it, both of you," said Chun-Li.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" Ken shot at her.

But before anyone could utter another syllable, they suddenly saw a large golden door, and heard a mysterious tune.

 _Halfway to, Forever. Our Light comes Shining through._

The door opened, and there seemed to be a vacuum-like wind coming through. They cried out, and one by one grabbed the doorjamb. The order being; Guile with both hands, Chun-Li with her left, Ryu with his left, Ken with his right, Sakura gripping Ken's waist, and Ibuki gripping her ankles.

"Try to climb over me!" Ryu bellowed over the wind.

"Can't you pull us out?!" Chun-Li screamed to Guile.

"Too... heavy..." Guile grunted. "Can't pull... all of us..."

He never finished his sentence as he lost his grip, and they all were thrown into the vortex.

 _Killer Instinct universe; after the events of Gameboy Killer Instinct 2:_

Jago, Orchid, and Thunder stood proud, watching the Ultratech building burning.

"Finally, brother Eagle avenged," said Thunder.

"And Ultratech is no more," Orchid added.

Jago seemed lost in thought.

"Jago all right?" Thunder asked.

"Suddenly I wonder of other tournaments thrown by Villains."

No sooner had he said that, than a great golden door appear. It slowly creaked open and there came a mysterious tune.

 _Reach down deep. Beat Defeat. Do all that we can do_

"Well, here might be our chance," said Orchid, before jumping into the great archay.

"Orchid! It dangerous!" Thunder yelled.

"No choice now, my friend." Jago advised. They joined hands and jumped into the chasm.

 _Bloody Roar universe; After the events of Bloody Roar 3:_

Yugo, Bakuryu, Long, Uriko, and Shina were each getting checkups by Alice.

"You all should take better care of yourselves," Alice instructed.

"I'm just glad my little buddy's back," said Yugo, gntly ruffling Bakuryu's (Kenji's) hair.

"And I am glad that imposter of mine is defeated as well," Long added. But as he looked at Uriko, she seemed down. "Uriko? Are you not glad to have your mother back?"

"Huh?" Uriko asked. "I am, Master Long. But lately I've been wondering something."

"Wonder what, Kitten?" Shina playfully asked, emphasizing "Kitten"

"Are there other worlds out there? Worlds with lots of other crazy adventures?"

"Look, Uriko," Bakuryu said, "if you want adventure, you and I could build a fort out of blankets or something."

Suddenly, there appeared a great golden door, and a mysterious tune began to play.

 _Halfway to Forever. We've got nothing to lose._

Uriko hid behind Long, while Yugo, Shina, and Bakuryu took fighting stances.

"Well... with Uriko's checkup done, we are all finished," Alice chimed in.

"Well, let's do it!" Yugo cried. The door creaked slowly open, and Yugo, Alice, Bakuryu, and Shina were about to step through. Long smiled at his student.

"You want adventure in other worlds? Now might be our chance, little one."

Her arm wrapped around Long's, Uriko joined the others and stepped through.

 _Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm universe:_

Jax, Sonya, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero, Stryker, and Kitana waited while Nightwolf typed away at the console.

"So where's the rip?" Rayden asked.

"It's not really a Dimensional Rip," Nightwolf answered, finally breaking the code and finding the coordinates. "But there _is_ a door somewhere."

"There must be something different about this particular world," Kitana said.

"Less talk, more action! Come on people!" Sonya called, getting rather anxious.

So together, the Heroes climbed into their Dragon Jets: Sonya and Jax, Kitana and Liu Kang, and Stryker and Sub-Zero.

There was a great golden door, like the front entrance of a temple or castle.

"There's the door," said Rayden over the comm screens in the Dragon Jets.

The doors opened and they flew their jets into the opening.

 _Double Dragon universe:_

Billy sat at the computer, Jimmy stood by his brother's side.

"It says there's a great golden door somewhere in town," said Billy.

"Well let's get going," Jimmy said. They stood up and drew their swords.

 **Jimmy:** "For Might!"

 **Billy:** "For Right!"

 **Both:** "We are Double Dragons!"

They jumped into their Dragon Cruiser and raced to the door, which opened and they drove through into the unknown.

 _Spider Riders universe:_

Princess Sparkle was doodling while Hunter and Magma played Go Fish.

"Got any Sevens?" Magma asked.

"Go Fish," Hunter replied.

"Sparkle? Are you all right?" Corona asked.

"I wonder if there's worlds out there besides ours," replied the youngest rider.

"Well, the Surface Sorld where I come from is a long way away," Hunter replied. He was just about to make a move, when there came a mysterious glow, and there stood a golden door.

"What in the Inner World is that?" Igneous asked.

"I think we have to go in and find out," Corona replied.

Together, they entered the doorway.

 _Ronin Warriors Universe, after the series finale "Triumphant Warriors"_

Anothr day of peace, another evening of relaxation, and the Ronin Warriors were enjoying soda and popcorn shrimp.

Yuli, who was scratching the ears of Whiteblaze, Ryo's trusty white tiger, seemed distant.

"Yuli," Mia asked, "are you all right?"

"I wonder if there are other worlds out there," he responded. "Worlds with lots of new people. People we could make great friends with."

"Don't let your imagination get too much of you, little mate," Cye said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Actually, I think he's right," said Sage. "Lately I keep having this dream. The people in it seem to transform. It's like they're Heroes, or Super beings."

"Get real, Sage!" Ryo playfully shot. "We must be the only Heroes for a million miles."

But as if on cue, a great golden door appeared.

 _Keep breathing. Believing. Halfway to Forever!_

The door creaked open, and Whiteblaze growled.

"Whoa! Guess the door wants to challenge your opinion." Kento said, nudging Ryo in the arm with his elbow.

"This could be dangerous," Mia said. Yuli grinned up to her.

"Don't worry, Mia. The Ronin Warriors are with us. What could go wrong?"

So together, the six teens, small boy, and white tiger, passedthrough the portal.

 _Sailor Moon Universe; Rini has returned:_

The girls were gathered in a circle on the front steps of Raye's temple. Rini seemed lost in herself.

"What's the matter, Rini?" Serena asked. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I wonder if there's other worlds out there, with lots of new friends," she said.

"The Sacred Flame has been giving me visions of some crazy place," Raye said. "And there's so many people I don't recognize."

"And what can they all do, oh so mystic Seeress?" Lita playfully jabbed.

"Some are warriors. Samurai, I think. Two of them have a mark on their chests. And some can turn into... animals."

"People turning into animals," Serena giggled. "As if. Raye, come on. You don't expect us to believe that, do you?"

" _It's no joke, Sailor Moon_ ," said a familiar voice. Rini, the Inner Scouts, and the Moon Cats; Luna and Artemis, looked up. There was Sailor Pluto, looking as mysterious as ever.

"Sailor P!" Rini exclaimed, before running up and hugging the Sailor Scout of Time around the knees.

"Hello, Rini," Plute gently said, smiling at the little rabbit.

"What's up, Pluto?" Mina asked.

"There is something going on with the flow of Time," she said. "Your visions of beings from other worlds are true."

"What are we waiting for?" Artemis asked, eyes set in a frown. "If we don't investigate, there could be huge trouble ahead!"

The Sailor Scouts transformed and formed a circle; their eyes closed in concentration.

"Scout Power..." they whispered. And with Pluto's powers of Time, they were teleported to the location of the mystery force Pluto had mentioned.

 _Elsewhere:_

In a bedroom with mismatched proportions, there lay a girl of 15 with snowy white hair, icy blue eyes, and dressed in what could only be assumed was a white Cheerleader's Uniform; White Miniskirt and white tanktop.

In the minds of many; Or rather, the _CLOSED_ minds, of what seemed to her as Many, she was as worthless to the world, as the Dursleys found Harry Potter in their house. But what most vexed her, was the fact she lived in the house, and in her mind the _Shadow_ , of the two WORST of the Worst people in history. In her mind, not even Hilary Clinton could be as bad as these two idiots; ALWAYS thinking of the Rodeo like it's the GREATEST thing to happen to Earth since the Internet, and thinking their surname; _Jackson_ , made you powerful enough that the Gods themselves must obey your word, or get spanked like misbehaving toddlers.

But there were many things this girl was good at, and she cared not for _**ANYONE**_ who disbelieved. **1)** Not sleeping at night. **2)** Playing video games, especially ones based on cartoon or movie franchises she enjoyed. **3)** Building Legos in Lego Digital Designer. **4)** Writing Fan-Fiction.

All right, so maybe it wasn't much of a life. But it sure as heck was closer to a life she would rather live, than one that made the two she lived with happy, and they _**NEVER**_ caught onto the fact she was miserable.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on a special dream she'd begun having recently.

And before she knew it, she was about to be taken on the adventure of her, or in her opinion _**Anyone's**_ lifetime.

 **End Notes: So here it is. Hope you Readers enjoy it.**

 **FantasyLover804: How would you feel about me doing a sort of Bloody Roar 2 & 3 Crossover, similar to your story? Don't know Bloody Roar 2 or 3? Look them up on YouTube.**

 **Who here thinks what should happen:**

 **1) A Tournament thrown by Villains to gain power?**

 **2) The Heroes all get to know one another?**

 **3) The Heroine gathers them together and for what reason?**

 **7 Reviews in the Story, (as it only lets one Reader Review at a time,) or 15 ideas by Personal Message, please. I will NOT update this story until I get them.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
